Konishi Akita
Konishi Akita (小西秋) is the first-born child and only daughter of Mogami Yukisuke and the previous village master, Konishi Aki. She later took up the role of village master in which she lead her village through the Black Army's assault and the unification of Saionji and Kunoshi. For her actions she became Chuuluu, Yama's logic and schemer after escaping a near death experience. Relationships Fuuko Akita first met Fuuko for the first time when she left Mura Village for the first time. Upon learning her identity, Fuuko explained that she had promised Aki that she would keep her family safe. Doing so meant following Akita out of the Shinrin Forest, and thus Fuuko swore fealty to Akita as her samurai. They traveled together up until Fuuko sacrificed herself to try and save Akita from a yokai known as the Sen-no-Me. The two briefly reconvened again after Fuuko rescued Akita from being hanged during her attempted execution in Saionji village. However, this was only brief as Akita escaped. [[Saionji Atsushi|'Saionji' Atsushi]] Akita and Atsushi's relationship was initially that of enemies, as he believed she had stolen her Shii from one of the men from his village. After they had a duel, in which Atsushi won and Akita nearly died, they finally came to the realization that their clans were both very similar. After comparing similarities, the two began to work together, traveling to Shihon together. They eventually developed a bit of an attraction for one another, briefly sharing a kiss, before Akita departed and returned to her village. After reuniting with him after fleeing from her village after it got stormed. Akita and Atsushi's feelings eventually developed further until the two went into a union of marriage with one another to help unite their clans together, not to say that there wasn't a deep interest. The two reunited after Akita, Mitsumi and Yorisuke fled from Mura village after the Black Army's assault. There Akita and Atsushi's relationship grew and soon the two married. Their time in mortal marriage was said to be passionate. Konoshi Aki Aki was the Master and leader of the Konishi clan before her daughter, up to the time of her disappearance in the 14th Year of the Wind. Aki was very controlling of her daughter's life, wanting to mould her into the perfect future Master. She kept Akita separate from the other children, telling her that she had no place befriending her people because then there would be no way to rule them in an unbiased manner. She kept Akita separate from the village elders as well, training her on her own until she disappeared when Akita was 11. Despite keeping her daughter isolated and training her hard, she was a loving mother. Akita saw her mother's corpse presented to her by during the initial stages of the Mura ambush. Mogami Yukisuke Akita's father was always the less-involved parent while her mother was present, mostly due to Aki's desire to shape all aspects of her daughter's life. After his wife's disappearance, he was able to have a greater part in parenting his daughter. He has a tendency to spoil his children, as he never really grew accustomed to the disciplinary role while his wife was present, preferring to leave such to her while he remained the fun dad. Even today, he still cannot properly discipline his son, having to call upon his brother for such. Atkia saw her father's decapitation by Crow during the Mura ambush, despite pleading his innocence. [[Konishi Yorisuke|'Konishi Yorisuke']] Yorisuke, better known as simply Yori, is Akita's younger brother. He was one of the few children allowed to interact with Akita on a regular basis as children and thus the two of them became very close. Yori looks up to his sister and is very protective of her, something instilled in him by his mother since he was very young. Akita saw her brother die in front of her during the evacuation and counter-attack of Mura Village. [[Mogami Yoshisuke|'Mogami Yoshisuke']] The brother of Yukisuke, making him Akita's paternal uncle. Yoshisuke is a stern man and stickler for the rules. He has a very no-nonsense personality, having to act as disciplinarian to not only his own daughter but his niece and nephew as well. As his brother, husband to the Master, was deemed too sensitive and inadequate or leading the Masterless village, he stepped up to take the responsibilities of the whole clan upon his shoulders. His aptitude for leading and overseeing others made him the best candidate for leading the village, despite being a man. In addition as serving as the stand-in for the Master while there was none, he also is the Master Swordsman, responsible for teaching all men of the village how to fight and use the Mura Wind Sword Technique. Indeed, his sublime job of leading the village for the five years from the 14th Year of the Wind to the 19th Year of the Wind made many of the clan question whether or not they even need a Master, and whether that Master even needs to be female. Yoshisuke himself has had no interest in this gossip, fully pledging his support to his niece as the new Master and returning to his duties as the Master Swordsman. Mogami Mitsu The wife of Yoshisuke and mother of Mitsumi. Mitsu was originally an outsider and thus regarded with suspicion from many of the villagers. However, once she was married to Yoshisuke and bore him a true Konishi daughter, she was truly considered part of the clan. Thus, she was finally allowed to interact with the infant Akita, which she had previously been forbidden by Aki. She is a sensitive and caring woman, often acting as a surrogate mother to Akita. [[Mogami Mitsumi|'Mogami Mitsumi']] Akita's only cousin and the only girl close in age she was allowed to interact with as a child. As such, they are extremely close and considered best friends. While Mitsumi is technically older, she regards Akita as her superior, something she was drilled to do as a child by Aki. The two have a very 'close' relationship. Akita was the one who delivered her child, Suda Sanemitsu, in Kagami Cave while in temporary exile after fleeing from Mura Village when it was attacked by the Black Army. Azuma Kei/ Sei Akita's relationship with both Yokai and mortal has been one of hostility. The two first met when Akita went to Kei in order to get information but he fled instead. Having tried to alert others to her and Fuuko's presence, he was later captured. When he continued to produce no results, Fuuko and Akita killed him in order to keep undercover. This however would only allow for him to become the Yokai known as Sei for revenge and to protect her sister which he believed were in danger. From there, he was obsessed with Fuuko and Akita's deaths. Despite this constant state of odds with the pair, Kei was said to have thought Akita as beautiful. Early Life Akita was born in Mura Village. Having spent most of her childhood isolated from most, other than her family, as to focus on grooming her to be the next master. While it allowed for her to become a skilled combatant and assassin in her youth, even passing the initial tests before her quest outside the village, she became very much unaware of world outside of the village. In addition to this due to many close calls on her Konoshi trials while escaping from the cage, she became extremely paranoid and would never fully trust anyone. Even to the extent of her own family. She was said to have grown into a beautiful young woman once she reached adulthood. Which she learnt to use in her training as well (showing success in the outside world as she was told of her beauty on more than one occasion). Adulthood The Quest As is a tradition of Mura Village, upon reaching adulthood, Akita was sent out of to the village to the outside world for the first time in her life, as a trial of her loyalty to the village. She was sent to locate the legendary blacksmith Sen Munemori and return with a specially-made sword. Through trials and making both enemies and allies, she was able to acquire the sword. She also became associated with the Webway after assisting them on many occasion while on her quest. Furthermore, she became the holder of Yama's eye which she used on occasion to survive through deadly situations. Master of Konoshi Akita lead her people as she returned successful from her quest. Leading her people peacefully for over a year before her first challenge came in the form of Black Army. Karasu Gin (Crow) and the Black Army stormed and held hostages members of Mura Village, including Mogami Mitsu and Mogami Yukisuke, while Akita and Mogami Yoshisuke ran out from a meeting to see the site before them. Crow demanded for the location of Atsushi's location of Akita, of which she was unaware of, after Akita's previous involvement with him. In the end, Akita was shown her mother's decapitated corpse, the beheading of her father, sacrifice of her uncle to get Magatama of the Mountain which was in Crow's possession and allowed Akita to escape with her brother and pregnant cousin. She managed to get them to a secret location to hide and allow Mitsumi to give birth. Getting information of Atsushi's location, Akita headed to the burnt city of Chuo where she reunited with him and the Webway. They made preparations to recapture Mura Village and to later plan to retake Saionji village from Atsushi's sister after usurping him in his absence. The two met with Sato Honemura to discover the truth about their clans. After this, the two married and shared passionate exchanges from then on. She lead the evacuation of Mura Village in which her brother was killed during the fighting. Despite this, the mission was successful and all captured fled to Chuo or Daisen to later meet up and reassemble. Agent of the Webway After the evacuation of Mura Village, Akita and Atsushi went to infiltrate the palace and steal the final piece of Yama from the palace in order to return it back to him. They were successful with some help from the prince, of which they learnt that the Shogun was planning a coupe on Basho by murdering the royal family. With all the pieces collected, Akita killed Atsushi on his request so that he could complete their quest as soon as possible. However Akita was captured shortly afterwards by Azmua Kyo and Sei. They took her back to Saionji village. There she was able to escape execution by Saionji Amakusa through a delaying, deceiving and an eventual rescue by Fuuko and other Konoshi. Becoming Chuuluu After escaping death for a third time, Akita came face to face with Yama himself for the second time as she ran through the snow with Gou Tastume. There she accepted the offer by Yama to be his advisor and after driving a sword through herself, became Chuuluu, his logic and schemer. Sacrificing her mortal life and leadership of her people to serve him. During her time as Chuuluu, she gave birth to her twin daughters. Atsushi and her decided to give them the house name of Sato in honour of the original clan and allow for them to validate and unite their divided clans again. Her daughters were Sato Akiko and Sato Amaki. She spent her immortal life at the side of Yama and Setgel. Watching silently over the changing world. Death Akita experienced death at the hands of Saionji Atsushi during their first encounter in which he drove his katana through her stomach. However, through the milk of the mountain she was revived by her killer and taken from Deaths Doors. Category:Basho Category:Konishi Category:Roll20 Category:SnS